Edge Queen
'Edge Queen '(エッジクイン, Ejji Kuin) is a highly skilled offense-based superhuman pro hero who was previously employed by one of the seven hero organizations, known as the valiance federation. She transferred to the the global defense agency shortly after learning of the existence of genocide and the reputation surrounding her. She developed a rather strange supernatural power set which came about in response to her extended obsession with being "edgy". Though strange, her powers are no less effective than that of the other iron league heroes which she is in direct affiliation with, a division she was quickly promoted to after her powers were witnessed in action, and proven to be extremely effective against various different mysterious beings and varying disaster levels. Appearance General Appearance Fashion Sense Personality General Personality Relationships Allies Enemies Background Synopsis Powers & Abilities Edge Queen is a "complete badass" by her own personal description. A heart as black as the grip of death, a fighter who controls the very grip of murder itself, a being so vile, so hideous and violent that even mysterious beings turn around and run from her -- all of these are just some of the claims that she uses to aggrandize herself. Be that as it may, she possesses quite an effective roster of supernatural powers & abilities, which have only caused her own twisted image of herself to grow greater and greater. General Abilities To begin with, edge queen's abilities are only midly superhuman in nature. She replies in the buffs she receives from pain and injury in order to fight and defeat her opponents. Still, she is easily stronger and more powerful than that of any average human being on her own, but through the usage of her additional super powers, she is capable of ascending to a state where she can be considered nothing less than a powerhouse. 'Enhanced Strength: '''On her own, and with no exposure to combat or injury, edge queen is strong enough to inflict gratuitous and rather gruesome self-harm to herself. She can easily snap her fingers, break her bones, rip off her skin and flesh, pull out her eyes and even pierce through her own chest to rip out her own heart in a single swift motion, as shown when she challenged genocide to a life or death fight. '''Pain Immunity: '''Edge Queen identifies pain in her mind as something romantic. She is technically immune to the traditional effects of pain, as experiencing any sense of pain causes her to become excited, rather than serving to distract or impede her fighting abilities. The greater the pain, the more feverish and intense she becomes when fighting against an opponent, it isn't so much that she is immune to it, rather, she has completely twisted pain to identify it as something enjoyable in her own distorted mind. Known Powers '''Pain Empowerment: '''Pain makes edge queen stronger. Any injury or wound she receives as a result of battle will only increase her strength. The greater the pain, the stronger she becomes, rapidly. She is extremely intimate with the feeling of pain, and has grown to love the feeling of an injury, to the point where it seems to bring her some kind of sadomasochistical joy or euphoria, and the fact that she equates somebody inflicting pain on her to the act of showing affection or romance often serves to unnerve and gross out her opponents. '''Injury Empowerment: '''Much like pain, edge queen also gets stronger from being injured. The more injuries on her body, and the more severe the injury, the better. Superficial wounds such as cuts and scratches will give her a slight boost in power, while more severe injuries such as broken bones, destroyed organs and lost limbs will provide her a particularly large boost in power. Because of this power, edge queen is prone to inflicting acts of self-harm on herself, using it as an excuse to freak out her opponent while growing stronger. '''Regeneration: '''Edge queen also has the ability to regenerate from any wounds she sustains no matter how severe. She can survive even when all her limbs have been sliced off, including her head, and regenerates by knitting her flesh and blood back together or growing entirely new limbs if her previous ones cannot be reached or are out of range to be attached to her again. Her regeneration powers allow her to regrow bones, replace destroyed organs and even reform after she has been splattered to pieces. Thanks to this regeneration power, edge queen can continuously grow stronger for the duration that she is fighting, is her injuries occur, heal, and the process only repeats itself many times over until she becomes strong enough to kill her opponent. Equipment '''Knives: ' Quotes Quotes By Edge Queen Quotes About Edge Queen Trivia Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Female Characters